Enchanted
by woahdauntless
Summary: Tris has always been sort of invisible until her 11th year in High School. Will she fall for the one she never thought she would fall in love with, or will she move on? Or is a special someone, with dark blue eyes, willing to break it off with someone for Tris?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent and no characters that Veronica Roth has made. All rights to her!**

**(I am so sorry if I repeat "I" so many times. I'm not the best writer... Also, I had been thinking of this story/plot for a while now but it's always more fun to read than write in my opinion.. but I guess I thought I'd give it a try. I mean I can always control the story which is good and all..)**

**Tris POV**

I wake up and realize that the constant beeping is my alarm going off. I sigh thinking about going to school for the first day of my senior year. Since this is a new school, why not a "new" me?

So, I get up and start to get ready. I took a shower last night so I would have more time to make sure I look a little decent. I throw on black leggings with a black flowy kind of crop top. I apply a little mascara, a little eyeliner with a small wing, and put a nude lipstick color on.

In the corner of my room I see my mirror so I look at myself. Surprisingly, I look pretty dang good. Well, besides my blonde hair that goes to the middle of my back that I forgot to brush. So I just brush it out and keep it simple.

I head downstairs and pick up an apple to eat while Caleb, my brother, drives me to school. He starts to head downstairs, which means that he's ready to go. Quickly, I tell my mom goodbye, and my dad was already at work.

"Hey Caleb. Ready to go?", I ask.

"Yup! Just let me grab a snack.", he answers.

"I'll be in the car."

"Be there in a second."

I head out to the car and wait for him. He comes out about thirty seconds later chewing on his granola bar. He gets in and starts the car, then backs out and we're off to school. About ten minutes later we're pulling up to where we usually park. Right in the front because Caleb has always been one of those people who have to be first.

Let's just get this straight. I'm kind of invisible at my school. I mean I know people, but it's not like they invite me to parties or ask me to hang out. Usually I just end up being partners with them for a project or some sort. That's how I met Christina. She is pretty known, friends with the "popular" people. I'm not really into that sort of stuff. But Christina is pretty nice. She'll say hey and stuff if we see each other, won't go out of her way though to see me.

Everyone is going to the cafeteria to get their schedules. I go up to one of the teachers.

"Last name, please?", she asks not making eye contact with me.

"Prior. And it's Tris.", I say.

She hands me my schedule. I look it over.

_A Days:_

_1__st__ Period: English_

_2__nd__ Period: Science_

_Lunch_

_3__rd__ Period: History_

_4__th__ Period: Spanish_

_B Days:_

_1__st__ Period: Math_

_2__nd__ Period: Music_

_Lunch_

_3__rd__ Period: Art_

_4__th__ Period: Off Period_

I love my schedule. My B days are like days off practically. I'm excited already. I check my locker too, number 1064. I walk over to it, and guess who's my locker neighbor. Christina. At least it's not one of the creepy kids.

"Tris! Hey! I haven't seen you in so long! How've you been?", Christina asks, with far too much enthusiasm.

"I know! It's been forever! I've been great, thanks. How about you?," I reply.

"Oh you know, same old. But I really do miss talking to you. Hopefully we have some classes together, but I have to go. Why don't you sit with me at lunch?"

"Yeah sure! And I have to go too, I'll see you later." I walk to my first class.

I'm the second on in there. I take a seat towards the side in the back. Everyone starts piling in. There's one spot left, which is next to me. Oh, who will be the lucky pers- and then _he_ walks in. Why me? Why? He eyes the chair left, next to me, then walks over with a small smile on his face. He always has that smile on his face.. I wish I could take it off. The teacher walks in right as he sits down.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Green, and today we will be assigning partners for this year.", partners.. already? I zone out.

"..and then Four and Tris."

Four looks over at me and smiles. I just stare at him blankly. Then it becomes some sort of staring contest. We both look away once we realize we've been looking too long. Then the bell rings. Speak of the devil.

I get up and grab my bag and books and walk out of the room.

"Hey, Tris! Wait up!", he says. I stop and wait for him to catch up.

"Yes, how can I help you?", I say sarcastically.

**Thank you for reading, and I'm already starting the next chapter. I'm starting to like how I'm planning this, and I hope you do too!**

**Follow me on Instagram if you want - woahdauntless – I post everyday or even a couple of times a day. Thank you for reading and favorite and all that shizz! **

**Love you, if you read this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I actually wrote this chapter right after I posted my first one.. I'm just loving it right now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Divergent. All of that goes to Veronica Roth!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Tris POV**

"So, we're partners.. and that means that we'll have to work together, and we need a way to contact each other, and that means I need your number.", he says as he hands me his phone. I type in my number quick and save it.

"Thanks. I'll text you later so you can save mine."

"Great.", I say as I walk to my next class.

I walk in and sit in the back again. But he comes in right after me and sit by me.

"What now?", I ask kind of irritated.

"I have this class 2nd period...", he says with confusion on his face.

"Oh."

"Yup."

The teacher walks in. Thank god.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ms. Matthews and I'm your science teacher for this year. We'll be working on serums and testing them on animals such as rats and all. Please be prepared to have an in-class partner. I will be assigning those later this week.", she says.

Then she starts talking about this years projects and crap and I try to listen but I can feel someone staring at me. I turn my head, and there's Four staring at me with a small smile across his face.

"What?", I whisper.

"Huh? Oh, nothing.", he says as he turns back his attention towards the front.

"Okay..", right as I say that, the bell rings. Lunch couldn't have came faster.

I get up and grab my stuff. I walk to lunch and I spot Christina, so I go through the lunch line and grab some mashed potatoes, chicken nuggets, a water, and a piece of chocolate cake. Then, I head over to Christina and sit next to her.

"There you are! How has your day been? See any cute guys?", she asks.

"Nope, but I've seen some pretty annoying ones!", I say trying to be enthusiastic.

"Oh, come on. Who was it?", she asks, suddenly interested.

"Four.", I reply.

"WHAT? HE ACTUALLY TALKED TO YOU? HE DOESN'T TALK TO ANYONE BUT HIS FRIENDS, INCLUDING ME.", she basically screams out. Thanks a lot.

"Would you keep your voice do-"

"Who?", a familiar voice asks as he sits down.

"No one. Bye.", I say and get up and start to walk out of the cafeteria.

When I get out, someone grabs my arm.

"Hey! Let go!", I scream.

"Calm down. I just want to know why you don't want to talk to me or be by me.", Four asks.

"I'm not in the mood to make friends with people like _you._", I snap.

"What did I ever do?"

I think back to the time I had made friends with people like him. I even started dating someone like him in 9th grade. One day he just pushed me to the ground and started yelling at me. It broke my heart and I couldn't go back to school. So we moved here.

"Tris?"

"Sorry. You didn't do anything, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll leave you alone then.", he says as he walks away.

The bell rings, signaling for us to go to 3rd period, which is history. Luckily Christina has it with me, not _him. _

"Are you okay?", she asks.

"Yeah, just had to get some space.", I answer.

"We should hang out sometime Tris, I'm sorry I never really invited you anywhere. I just feel like this year we'll finally get to know each other more. And I already like you, your personality and attitude is spot on."

"Yeah, sure. We could get lunch sometime this weekend. Maybe at the coffee shop?"

"Definitely. Just text me when."

Then the teacher comes in, introduces herself like every other teacher, and explains her rules and crap. The bell rings. Hallelujah. One more period. Just one more. I head to my next class which is Spanish. No one I know is in it. Good. I needed a break.

The bell rings and I'm finally free. I head to the car and wait for Caleb. Then I get a text from him.

Caleb: _Hey, staying after a little bit. Think you could get a ride?_

Me: _I guess._

I don't have anyone to get a ride with, so I just start walking home. I hear a car pull up by the curve.

"Need a ride?", he asks.

Not again. When will he leave me alone.

"Nope. I'm capable of walking.", I answer.

"Come on. It's 90 degrees outside and you're wearing jeans. Just get in the car, I'll take you straight home."

"I said _no._"

"Tris, I'll come and put you in this car."

"You wouldn't care."

He starts to get out. I just keep walking. Then I feel someone pick me up.

"Put me down, NOW!", I scream.

"Nope", he says popping the 'p'.

He sets me in the car and puts the seat belt on me. He closes the door, walks to the other side, gets in, and locks the door. He starts to drive, and I just keep quiet. I can see him out of the corner of my eye sneaking glances at me. Finally, we pull up to my house and I get out.

"Thanks for nothing! Bye!", I say and run inside.

I walk inside and set my stuff down and head into the kitchen. My mom is reading at the counter.

"Hey Bea, how was your first day?", she asks.

"Fine.", I say and walk upstairs.

I walk into my bedroom, plop on my bed, and fall asleep.

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sure ya'll will like my idea for this story. **

**Also, I know Tris can't sing or anything in the Divergent series, but in this story you'll see what I have planned for her!**

**Favorite, like, all that shizz, and follow me on Instagram if you'd like – woahdauntless - **

**Sorry for any typos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Four POV**

After I dropped Tris off, I waited outside for a couple of minutes gathering my thoughts, and the question comes to me.

_Does Tris think I like like her? Or does she really just not like me? I mean, I have a girlfriend, Lauren, and she is wonderful. Always gives me my space when needed, lets me hang out with whoever, she is just super nice. I've never seen her be rude to anyone, and we've told each other "I love you" plenty of times. We've been dating for almost 3 years, and we have never fought once. I could marry Lauren._

The reason I really talk to Tris or try to get her to talk to me is because I wouldn't mind having a friend like her. I feel like she could understand me when I needed her to. I would love to have us be like siblings.

I drive home and park the car in the driveway. I walk inside the house and run up to my room and jump on my bed. In an instant, I fall asleep.

**Page Break**

My alarm goes off at 6am. I get up, take a shower, and I put on some jeans and a black t-shirt with black converse. I brush my hair, it's not that long, but I like to make it look nice. I go downstairs, grab a protein bar, and head out the door to the car. I drive off to school, getting there 15 minutes before 1st period.

**Tris POV**

Last night, I went to sleep in a matter of seconds. But when I woke up, I realized I forgot to say thanks to Four for giving me a ride. I'm now at school, 15 minutes before 1st period, when I see Four walking down the hallway. I go up to him.

"Hey, I forgot to say thank you yesterday, so thanks.", I say quickly and walk away.

"Anytime!", he shouts.

I go to math and take my seat, Four follows shortly. He sits next to me and gives me a small smile, and I decide to return it. Least I can do. But while I'm looking at him, I get a good look at him. His eyes are so gorgeous, dark blue. I get lost in them until he looks away.

_Wait. Why was I staring?_

I tell myself not to get sidetracked, so I pay attention to the teacher introducing herself and talking about this years curriculum.

Then, it's time for music. My mom has always told me that I've had a talent for singing and playing guitar and piano, but I've never recorded myself to hear what I sound like.

I walk into the room and take a seat in the back. Four's in here, too. So is Christina, and some of her other friends I didn't get to meet yesterday since I stormed out of the cafeteria. She takes a seat to the right of me and gives me a small smile, and I return it. Four sits behind me, and a girl that looks like she's close to him sits next to him.

"Welcome to music everyone! I'm your teacher, Tori, and I'll be teaching you, obviously, how to play piano, guitar, and more. You'll also be learning some vocals. Don't get me wrong though, I hate grading, so most days, I don't give a crap what you do. Just don't get me in trouble, okay? But today, we will be going around saying if we play any instruments or sing, and if you do, please name the instruments and what kind of music you sing. So we'll start in the front. Kyle, you're first my man!", she explains.

Most people don't play anything or sing, then it finally comes my turn.

"I play guitar and piano, and I sing a little bit.", I say quickly.

"Maybe you could sing or play for us sometime, yeah?", Tori asks.

"I'll think about it." I reply.

Then she moves on to Christina, she sings, and then the girls that she's friends with, and the boys she's friends with play guitar or drums. Finally, it's Four's turn.

"I sing and play guitar.", he says.

"Very nice, very nice. Tomorrow we'll talk about our first project.", Tori exclaims and the bell rings.

Now it's lunch and I'm starving. I go in the line and grab some food and sit at a table. Christina comes up a few minutes later with her friends.

"Hi Tris!", she says.

"Hey.", I reply.

"So I was wondering if we could sit with you?", she asks.

"Of course! Take a seat!"

They all sit down.

"So, this is Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, and Lynn. Then there's also Four, and his girlfriend, Lauren."

_Girlfriend? He has a girlfriend?_

We talk about random stuff, but I can't believe I didn't know Four had a girlfriend.

I'm not going to lie.

I'm a little upset.

I head off to art, which I'm not good at. All I can draw is a freaking circle. That class passes on fast thankfully, and no one I know is in it. Now, I have an off period. I just walk around the school until I find a bench under a tree, and I start reading.

Until someone sits down next to me.

"Where were you at lunch?", I ask.

"I had some thinking to do.", he says.

"About?"

"You."

"Okay, what about me?"

"I just hope you know that I don't like you in the way of _liking_ you. I have a girlfriend, and I thought that you didn't want to talk to me because you thought I liked you. I mean, I do, but I want to like you in the way of a brother/sister relationship, you know? I feel like you could be someone who understands what I go through. I want to get to know you better, and I'm hoping you let that happen.", he pronounces.

_What?_

"No, I didn't think you liked me that way. I'd love to get to know you better and I feel like you could be someone who understood me, too.", I answer after a while.

"Cool. I'm glad we had this little talk.", he says as he laughs a little.

We spend the rest of the period talking about ourselves, and it seems like we were right. We understand each other amazingly. But I feel like he hasn't told me what he really was talking about when he said "what I go through". I don't want to push him, tho.

He also takes me home.

"Thanks", I say.

"Anytime. Thanks for understanding.", he replies.

"Of course, bye.", a smile forces itself on to my face.

He returns the smile, and drives off.

I run inside and go up to my room. I start my homework, and complete it really quick. I have dinner, take a shower, and go to bed.

But thinking about how he opened up to me. So soon.

**Thank you for reading my 3rd chapter! I think I put this in the wrong category, but I didn't know where to put it so idek. **

**Thanks for reading, and holy moly me oh my, I wrote so much this time! **

**Instagram: woahdauntless**

**Thanks again!**

**~Maddie**


End file.
